Not Now!
by Just Another Sock Puppet
Summary: Draco and Daphne are both feeling down about the prospect of losing a loved one. To Draco she is his wife and the love of his life. To Daphne she is not only her sister, but her best friend as well. A few insensitive morons pick the wrong time to mess with them.


A small bell chimed as Draco passed through the screen door of the tea house. He wiped his feet against the mat and shook off the rain water from his coat. Thanks to the rainy weather London is so famous for he was soaked to the bone, but right now, he didn't care about that. All he cared about was his dying wife and he hoped his sister in-law had good news for him. Deep down, he really doubted it. He joined Daphne, who was already there and waiting for him. "Did you find anything," Draco asked half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I did," Daphne looked down at her tea as she watched the steam rise from it. "There is a spell that could save Astoria, but it comes at an awful price." Her eyes briefly met his.

"I don't care what the price is. I will do whatever it takes!" Draco took the seat across from her.

"No, my sister needs you," Daphne's eyes filled with tears.

"What?" Draco's eyes met hers. He had a bad feeling about exactly what this price she spoke of was. "The price is death?" He shook his head. "Doesn't matter, I will still do it," Draco insisted.

"The spell doesn't destroy the curse. Instead it just moves it from one person to another." Daphne teared up, then she took a bit of her raspberry tart. The sweet taste simply seemed to elude her. "It won't even undo the damage that has already been done. But with time and you by her side, she eventually…" Her words trailed off.

"This sucks, there should be a better magical way to fix this." Draco slammed his hand down on the table.

The murmuring that went on in the tea room came to an abrupt halt as a hush of silence swept across the entire room. All eyes were now on them. Neither realized it. "I wish, but I will do whatever it takes to save her from the blood borne curse," Daphne said.

"Blood borne curse, hey," a man with long dark hair and a perfectly manicured mustache and no beard said. "If you ask me, who cares? We don't need another pure blood brat. Names, Rowe, Michael Rowe. You can call me Mike." He totally ignored Draco while making eyes with Daphne.

Another gentleman approached dressed in a slightly dirty and tattered suit. His name tag read P. Ness. "Yeah, if she already has the blood-born curse, she is doomed anyway. Don't bother wasting any time or energy on her. She is a waste of oxygen," he said.

Draco and Daphne exchanged an angry glare both silently thinking the same thing. These idiots are going to pay! The other patrons returned to their unrecognizable low hum chatter.

"Ah, silence. A fine quality in a woman. We can put that mouth to much better use," P. Ness said.

"Don't even think I am kissing you! That is never going to happen," Daphne raised her voice. She was furious about what they said about her sister.

"Wasn't quite what I had in mind," P. Ness said with a bit of a smirk.

"You are way out of line pal," Draco glared at the men. "Show the lady a little respect."

"Hey, when you get tired of idiot, pretty boy here and want to be with a real man," Mike shoved Draco. Draco grabbed for his wand.

"A real man? Do let me know when one shows up," Daphne smirked at Mike. "Insulting my brother in law will not…"

"Ah, an ice princess." Mr. P. Ness looked Daphne up and down.

"You have no idea!" Daphne crossed her arms.

"I think I liked her better when she wasn't talking," Mike said.

"Yeah, somebody needs to shut her up. How about I stick something in her mouth," P. Ness raised a brow and smirked as his hand gently grazed over his groin area. "That will shut…"

"Everte Statum!" Draco called out while waving his wand in Mr. P. Ness's direction.

P. Ness flew through the air and slid across a nearby table. As his body slid across, dishes, lots of them, slid down and shattered upon impact with the floor. Mr. P. Ness slammed into a tea pot. The pot broke and the hot water splashed all over the back of his head. "Ahhh," he screamed in pain.

"Ahh, ha, ha," Daphne let out a nervous chuckle, then stated the obvious, as yet again the commotion left all eyes on them. "I think we overstayed our welcome!"

Daphne and Draco made a hasty departure followed closely behind by Mike Rowe & P. Ness.

"They are following us," Daphne said nervously.

"Good!" Draco narrowed his eyes. "Somebody needs to teach those idiots a lesson!"

"And we are just the ones to do it!" Daphne smirked. They distanced themselves from the tea house, yet the two idiots were still hot on their tail. Daphne turned around and pointed her wand in the direction of the two men. "Glacius," Daphne called out. The naturally occurring rain water transformed into a snowy white mass of ice cold snow, then launched as a projectile. The two men found themselves engulfed in it.

"Ice princess in deed," Draco nodded with approval. "What do you say we really teach these idiots a lesson?"

Daphne nodded and her eyes went dark. Both Draco and Daphne pointed their wands and called out a spell. Green light enveloped the two men. Their skin turned green, and they began to hunch over. Their noses began to grow and become pointed. Oversized boogers streamed from their nostrils. These men were now as ugly on the outside as they were on the inside. Mike Rowe & P. Ness both looked like trolls.

The end

A/N I know I said I wasn't going to put any stories on this account, but recent events inspired me to write this. This is consistent with the purpose I created this account for. I hope you all enjoyed.

These are all fictional characters. Any similarities between any person living, dead or undead are purely coincidental. Believe me. It is true. You believe me right?


End file.
